white_noise_2fandomcom-20200215-history
The Creature
Overview The creature is a monster who is hunting down and attempting to devour the four investigators who are stomping around in its territory. Each creature has their own unique stats. Currently, the game has 5 creatures, 5 new and 1 classic from the original game. Creatures Goal The creature must use their various abilities to hunt down the four investigators and devour them. There are various skills and methods of tracking used to find and eventually devour them. Once all four investigators have been devoured, an ancient evil will awaken and the creature will be claimed victorious for the match. Although, no monster is without a weakness: light. The creature must stay away from light to avoid being stunned and eventually banished. Once banished, the creature will be teleported somewhere random on the map and will be required to retrack down the investigators to continue the hunt. Once an investigator has been grabbed a progression bar will appear, and once it's filled the investigator will be devoured and die. Another investigator can save the one being devoured by shining light on the creature. However, after an investigator has been grabbed for the third time, they will no longer have the opportunity to be saved, and will be devoured regardless of their teammates efforts. Stats, Skills, & Traits Each creature has their own set of stats, skills, and traits that determine their play style. Stats are shared among each creature, but skills and traits are creature specific. There are currently 7 creature stats. * Horror: How quickly investigators will lose their sanity when looking at the creature. * Perception: How far the creature can see investigators whilst they are performing noise producing actions. * Speed: How fast the creature can move. * Light Resistance: How long it takes the creature to be banished after being stunned. * Skill Usage: How long the creature's power cool downs are. * Idol Influence: How much horror idols generate and from how far away idols detect investigators. * Strength: How fast a caught investigator is devoured. These stats vary from creature to creature and are rated on a scale of 1 to 10 with 1 being the lowest, 10 being the highest, and 5 being standard. Skins Each creature has their own set of skins they can wear. Skins serve two purposes: They allow the player to customize their character, and they have a slight impact on the stats of a character. The default skin of a creature will not affect the character's base stats, but all other skins will increase a stat by one point, and decrease another stat by one point. This can be acknowledged by people who are strategically choosing what they want their stats to be, or skins can be chosen purely for cosmetic appeal. The Environment The creature can currently interact with one object in the map. * [[Idols|'Idols']]:' Idols are fleshy totems the creature can summon throughout the map. Roles "Roles" is a nonofficial term used to briefly sum up a creature's play style. The current roles are: * 'ALL-AROUND: Creatures who perform well and can tailor to many different play styles. All-Around creatures include Olkoth and Astaroth. * [[:Category:Assault|'ASSAULT']]:' Creatures who are expected to relentlessly attack the investigators. Their powers usually aid them in getting to the investigators quickly, they also tend to have poor Light Resistance to make up for the fact that they'll be continually attacking. Assault creatures include Rusalka, Okiku, and Lilith. * [[:Category:Tank|'TANK]]:' Creatures who excel during attacks and confrontations. Their powers aid them during encounters with investigators, and they tend to have high Light Resistance to make their attacks last longer. Their attacks are often slow but last much longer than the attacks of other creatures. Tank creatures include Darcy and Morgul. * [[:Category:Defender|'DEFENDER]]: Creatures that focus on the prevention of investigator's progress. They use their powers to protect clues from being collected by investigators. Defender creatures include Subject 23. The roles set simple guide lines as to how each character should be played, but is not mandatory to winning the match. The roles a specific character can fill can also vary depending on the idol and skin chosen, and the roles shown on each creature's page is what role they fill in the best.